CHAOS
CHAOS is a Japanese professional wrestling stable formed by Shinsuke Nakamura and Toru Yano in New Japan Pro Wrestling. History Formation In April 2009, Toru Yano turned on Great Bash Heel leader Togi Makabe, costing Makabe the match against Shinsuke Nakamura. As Nakamura continued the attack on Makabe, Tomoaki Honma tried to help Makabe, but Yano attacked Honma, forging an alliance with Nakamura. Later that month, more members of GBH turned their backs on Makabe and Honma, joining Nakamura and Yano. Soon after, the new group is called CHAOS, with Nakamura as their leader, with the common goal of resurrecting the Strong Style, which Nakamura felt was abandoned after the departures of bearers Antonio Inoki and Shinya Hashimoto. Feuds As CHAOS originally was the only heel group in New Japan Pro Wrestling, they feuded with every group within New Japan. Some of their feuds include Hiroshi Tanahashi, Hiroyoshi Tenzan, Yuji Nagata, Tiger Mask IV, and Togi Makabe. In 2013, CHAOS started feuds with two other heel groups, Suzuki-gun and Bullet Club, which led to the stable being portrayed in a more sympathetic way. Associates CHAOS also has some allies from different promotions, including Masato Tanaka from Pro Wrestling Zero1, who had history with Jado and Gedo from their days in Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling and together they wrestle under the team name The Complete Players. Members Current members * Kazuchika Okada (2012–present) * Baretta (2013–present) * Rocky Romero (2010–present) * Tomohiro Ishii (2009–present) * Toru Yano (2009–present) * YOSHI-HASHI (2012–present) * Jay Briscoe (2015–present) * Mark Briscoe (2015–present) * Will Ospreay (2016–present) * Hirooki Goto (2016–present) * Roppongi 3K (2017–present) Former members * Black Tiger V (2009) * Brian Kendrick (2011–2013) * Davey Richards (2010–2012) * Giant Bernard (2009–2010) * Hideo Saito (2011) * Karl Anderson (2009–2010) * Low Ki (2012–2013) * Takashi Iizuka (2009–2014) * Tetsuya Naito (2010–2011) * Yujiro Takahashi (2010–2014) * Alex Koslov (2012–2015) * Shinsuke Nakamura (2009–2016) * Gedo (2009–2018) * Jado (2009-2018) * Jay White (2018) Associate members, past, and present * Abdullah the Butcher * Averno * Bob Sapp * Daniel Puder * Dick Togo * The Great Muta * Kazushi Sakuraba * Killer Rabbit * KUSHIDA * Masato Tanaka * Máscara Dorada * Maybach Taniguchi * Mephisto * Misterioso, Jr. * Negro Casas * Niebla Roja * Rey Escorpión * Shigeo Okumura * TAJIRI * Último Guerrero * Val Venis * YAMATO Championships and accomplishments * New Japan Pro Wrestling ** IWGP Heavyweight Championship (5 times) – Nakamura (1) and Okada (4) ** IWGP Intercontinental Championship (5 times) – Tanaka (1) and Nakamura (4) ** IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (4 times) – Low Ki (2), and Will Ospreay (2) ** IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (6 times) – Richards and Romero (2), Roppongi 3k (2) and Koslov and Romero (2) ** IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times) – Naito and Takahashi (1), and Iizuka and Yano (1) ** NEVER Openweight Championship (5 times) – Tanaka (1), Goto (2) and Ishii (2) ** G1 Climax (2011) – Nakamura ** G1 Climax (2012, 2014) – Okada ** G1 Tag League (2009) – Bernard and Anderson ** New Japan Cup (2013) – Okada ** New Japan Cup (2014) – Nakamura ** Super J Tag League (2010) – Gedo and Jado **IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Jay White * Pro Wrestling Noah ** GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Iizuka and Yano External links * Profile Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Teams and stables Category:2009 debuts